If we Never Were
by PastelSiren
Summary: An After high school story, J/C: (I'm really proud of this one.)
1. Default Chapter

Title: If we Never Were  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any IAHB stuff. Just John, Teresa, Little Jaime,   
Maurine, Lavonne, and the locals! (Hee Hee, You'll see!)  
  
Authors Note: O.K. Hey everyone. I don't know if this will get posted on   
Vals name or my own, but please don't get confused. This is Pastel Siren's   
story, (Author of The Monopalous Stories!) Now, I know it looks long and   
your like, "No, I can't read a 22 chapter story" But I promise you will   
love this. Well, at least most of you will. I spent alot of time on this   
story. It took me about a month to write it. I put alot of time into it,   
and alot of heart. So if you read it, please review. I was seriously   
thinking about trying to get this one published, but I really want to share   
it with you, and if in the end, you think it's good enough for a sequel,   
let me know! Now, just a quick summary to get you interested: Jaime get's   
hurt by Caitie, and never talks to her again untill they fate brings them   
back together! Well, there's alot more to it, but you'll have to read it to   
find out. THere's comedy, horror,suspense, drama and romance all rolled up   
into one story! (I'm the kind've person who likes to cram a whole bunch of   
stuff into one thing. Sorry about that, but it works!) O.K, without further  
ado, please enjoy...)  
  
If We Never Were  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Nightmares in the Home  
  
"Mama, mama!" Caitie jumped out of her bed and ran into her child's room.  
"Mama." Jaime was rolling around screaming and moaning in his bed. "Mama!"   
  
Caitie crawled into his bed, picked him up, and cradled 6 year old Jaime   
into her arms. She rocked him back and forth and told him, "It's only a   
dream Jaime. I's only a dream. Mamas here now."  
  
Jaime's sobs grew quiet, and Caitie asked him what his dream was about.  
  
"I saw him again. He was crawling in the window. He tried to get me again   
mama. I told him no, but he wouldn't listen."  
  
Caitie didn't know what to say. She was angry, and feared the fact her son   
still had nightmares about a man he hadn't seen in 2 years.  
  
"Jaime, would you like to come sleep in bed with mama?" He shook his head   
yes, and she picked him up and carried him to her room. She laid him down   
next to her, and stroked his hair until he fell asleep.  
  
She thought of Billy. In High School, he came back early from military   
school. He had come back with more lies that he had changed, and realized   
what he had lost when he let go of Caitie. He told her he loved her, and   
that if she would accept him, they would be together forever, and   
ignorantly, she believed him.   
  
She had just broken up with her one year relationship with Jaime, and   
unfortunately, was on the rebound, and Billy had just happened to show up.  
  
So she ran into his arms without looking ahead of her, and she tripped and   
fell. At 17, she became pregnant with Billy's son. But she lost a lot more   
than her virginity that night.  
  
A month later, she decided it was time to tell Val and Jaime what was   
going on. Val had left on a cheer competition that day without telling   
Caitie, but she couldn't wait. She didn't know if there would ever be   
another day she would be ready.   
  
So Jaime would have to be the only one who new for now. But Jaime had news   
of his own for Caitie. He told her he didn't think it was a good idea for   
her to be with Billy. He still thought Billy was bad news, but it didn't   
end there. He told Caitie he was still in love with her, and wanted her   
back.  
  
Caitie was shocked, and part of her was still in love with him too, but   
she needed to tell Jaime the truth. "Jaime, I I'm I'm pregnant."  
  
Jaime froze. He ran away from Caitie, and didn't speak to her. Ever.   
  
Graduation was only a week away, and when that night finally came, from   
the under the bleachers, stould Jaime, and the whole time he watched Caitie.  
He felt so much anger and pain towards her. And jealousy as well.   
  
After graduation, Caitie never heard from him again. He left to be a   
pediatrician, and that was it. There was never a phone call, post card,   
Christmas card, nothing. As far as Caitie was concerned, he had disappeared   
off the face of the planet.  
  
Jaime couldn't forgive Caitie. She hurt him more than anyone had ever hurt   
him in his life. After they broke up, she wasted no time to get back   
together with Billy, than, within a few months, she slept with him, and   
became pregnant. There was no way he could ever have gotten her back after   
that. And he had wanted her back, but he could never be with someone who   
hurt him the way she did.  
  
Caitie finished her thoughts of Jaime. Of how she had loved him more than   
she had ever loved anyone in her life, and how she wished things could've   
been different, and that her and Jaime would've never broken up.  
  
Than she thought of Billy. After graduation, Billy bought them all a small  
apartment about 30 miles out of town. His parents disowned him after they   
found out about Caitie and the baby, and didn't leave him much of anything   
to fall back on. Caitie sent him out to find a job because she new she   
would have to stay home when the baby was born.  
  
Billy started coming home drunk every night, and their money grew scarce.   
Eventually, he started beating on her, and she couldn't stand to be around   
him, so she left.   
  
She went back to Kingsport to stay with her mother. After the baby was   
born, all Caitie's fears disappeared. She loved her little son more than   
life itself from the instant she first saw him. And she couldn't think of   
a more perfect name then Jaime.   
  
Her and Jaime lived with Caitie's mom for about a year. Until one night,   
Billy came looking for her and Jaime. She heard the baby cry, and went into   
see what was wrong, and there was a man standing over his crib.  
  
She quietly grabbed a little wooden chair that sat next to Jaime's diaper   
changing table, and hit the man over the head.  
  
He wailed out in pain, and turned and hit the girl across her face. She   
fell to the floor, and he went back to the baby. Again she got up and   
jumped on his back. She screamed at him and told him to stay away from her   
child. He threw her off him, and she looked up at his face. The moon was   
glowing on it so she could make out who it was. "Billy?"   
  
He smiled at her evilly and turned back to the baby. "What is it?" He   
asked.   
  
"A boy." She said standing up and wiping her face.   
  
"Well, does he have name?"  
  
"Jaime." She answered terrified of him.  
  
"Jaime? Jaime? Why does that sound so familiar?"  
  
Caitie starred at him in complete horror as he turned around and glared at   
her with such dark beady eyes, he looked possessed. "Jaime? Isn't that the   
guy you dated in high school before me?"  
  
He was drunk. She could sense it.  
  
"Why the hell did you go and do that for? How dare you name my child after   
that no good trailer trash."  
  
Caitie grew fierce and she flew at him screaming at the same time,   
"Jaime's not trailer trash. He's a far better man then you'll ever be. He   
was the greatest man I've ever known. And I'd much rather he be the father   
of this child than you."  
  
The baby was crying and Billy took a hard swing at Caitie knocking her   
unconscious. He grabbed the baby and crawled out the window with him, but   
the cops showed up just in time.  
  
Billy came for Jaime 3 more times after that. Once when he was 2, and   
twice when he was 4. Some how miraculously, Caitie and Jaime survived it.   
The last time he came, he actually got away with Jaime, but the police   
tracked him down and 1 week later Jaime was returned to his mother. That   
was the time Jaime had remembered, and the reason he had nightmares every   
night.  
  
After the 4th time, Caitie and Jaime moved about 3 hours away to the same   
town where Val was living in hope that Billy would never find her, and that   
she would never have to face him again. But Caitie had an everlasting fear   
of Billy, and was never sure of when or if he would strike again. She   
always had a knawing fear in the back of her mind that he was just around   
the corner.  
  



	2. This is our Life

CHAPTER TWO: This is our Life   
"Jaime? Jaime?" Caitie screamed as she ran frantically around the house searching for her six year   
old. "Jaime?" She called again.   
  
She lifted blankets and clothes on the floor, checked his room over and over again at least a hundred  
times. She was crying, but also trying to be strong. It didn't last very long. Eventually she ran out of   
the apartment. She searched the halls screaming his name. Checked by the pool, checked the   
neighbor's, and finally ran out into the street.   
  
"JAIME!"   
  
She fell to her knees and placed her hands on her face.   
  
Caitie shot straight up. She looked around. Where's Jaime? She thought. She jumped out of bed and  
ran into the kitchen to find him sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal. There was a little milk mess   
across the table.  
  
Caitie sighed with relief, and sat down next to her son.   
  
"Morning mama!" He greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning Jaime."   
  
"How'd you sleep?"   
  
"Fine."   
  
"Can we go to the park today?"   
  
"Hunny, mama's got to work. You know that. Your going to aunty Val's to play with your cousin   
Tommy."   
  
"I know, but I want to be with you today."   
  
"I know baby. I'm sorry." She stroked his hair as he went back to eating. He looked sad and she   
could tell he was trying to hide it. She hated leaving him, but she had to work since it was just her   
and him.  
  
Caitie had brought a few dates home. Mostly men she met at the bar where she worked. But after a   
few painful experiences, she hit realization she would never find Jaime a good daddy there.   
  
So she quit and became a waitress. It was a lot better because most of the time she could work   
while Jaime was at school, and she made good tips because she was great with people.   
  
After Jaime was born she had to change a lot. She became more responsible, and realized the best   
survival skill was people. The more friends she made, the better off she was.   
  
Many of her friends offered to help her out with money and Jaime. One of her closest friend's name   
was Teresa. She worked at the restaurant with Caitie, and had 2 kids of her own.   
  
So her and Caitie took turns baby sitting for each other so the other could go out at night.   
  
Teresa new all about Billy and how he had come for Jaime. Caitie told her everything she had felt   
while Jaime was away and how she wanted to kill him.   
  
When Caitie and Teresa were both working, Val would watch Jaime for Caitie, and Teresa's Kids   
were watched by Teresa's mother.   
  
Caitie dropped Jaime off at Val's that afternoon. She watched him during her shifts in the summer   
time when school was out. When she rang the doorbell, Tyler answered with his twins hanging on his   
shoulders. They were 3. A boy and a girl. Ben and Anna. 4 year old Tommy ran up to Jaime and   
they both ran up to his room to play video games.   
  
"Bye Jaime, I love you." Caitie called out, but Jaime was already up the stairs.   
  
The Connell home was huge. Tyler inherited all his grandpas money after his death right after Tommy   
was born. He invested it in stock and it quickly grew.   
  
Val and Tyler were married right out of high school. No one thought they should but they couldn't   
wait, and after Tyler's inheritance they did great.   
  
When it wasn't summer, Tommy would go to pre-school every day, and the twins went to day care.   
Tyler went to medical school during the day. After a few years he graduated and became a   
physical therapist for people who hurt themselves in sports. He had made this decision after he has   
suffered his own injury in football that dis-allowed him to continue playing.   
  
Val had changed her mind about being a doctor the day Tommy was born. They had enough money   
so she new she wouldn't need to worry, but she had instantly made the decision she wanted to be a   
full time mom.   
  
So Tyler went to school, and Val stayed hone with the kids. When Tyler graduated from college, he   
started work immediately. It paid very well. And with that money, and his money invested, Tyler and  
Val lived richly and happily.   
  
Val ran to the door and took Anna off Tyler's shoulder. "Hey Caitie." She greeted kissing her friends   
cheek.   
  
"Thanks again Val." Caitie said.   
  
"Hey no problem. You know how much we love having Jaime over. Hey do you have a second?"   
  
"Sure but only a second, I'm running late."   
  
Val kissed Tyler and gave Anna back to him and he went back into the house and shut the door.   
  
"Caitie," Val began, "Something's different about Jaime. He's not as happy as he used to be.   
Sometimes he just sits on the couch for hours starring out the window. Is everything O.K at home.?"   
  
Caitie looked down for a minute. "Val, Jaime's been having the nightmares again."   
  
"About Billy?"   
  
"Yeah. I still don't see how he could remember. I mean he was only 4. It doesn't make sense to me."   
  
"Man. Caitie he gets scared sometimes, for no reason. He tries not to show it, but I have 3 kids and   
I know all the mood signs."   
  
"Val, he started this new thing. He doesn't want me working anymore, he's been sleeping with me   
every night for the past 2 weeks. I don't know what to do. I can't quit my job."   
  
"He misses you, and he wants you to protect him Caitie. Children always feel safer around their   
parents. He needs you. And you know Tyler and I are here for you. We can give you any sum of   
money you need. And we wouldn't mind at all. You know that."   
  
"Val. You know I can't do that."   
  
"Caitie, think of Jaime. For once, drop this pride thing and accept it. You need to take some time off   
of work. Take him on a vacation. Spend some time with him."   
  
"Look Val, I have to go. I'm really late now. I appreciate your concern, but it's not going to happen.   
You've done enough. Thanks again for watching Jaime. I'll pick him up at 6." She kissed Val on the   
cheek and took off in her old rusty car.   



	3. CHAPTER 3: Black Coffee

CHAPTER 3: Black Coffee   
  
"Hey Teresa."   
  
"Hey Caitie."   
  
"Caitie!" Her boss screamed. He marched up to Caitie. "Your late. Again."   
  
"I know sir, I'm sorry. I"   
  
"Don't feed it to me. It's always the same excuse. Your son was this, your son was that. Ms. Roth,   
you need to learn to stop blaming your son for your faults. If you can't handle working here, than you   
need to go. Now, I'd like a cup of coffee. Black."   
  
Caitie starred as he walked away. Teresa came up behind her. "Jerk." Teresa said. "Come on. Let's   
go make his coffee."   
  
Caitie smiled at Teresa as she caught on to the crafty tone in her voice.   
  
"He wants black coffee." Caitie smiled slyly.   
  
"It'll still be black!" She said with an innocent tone in her voice.   
  
They walked over to the counter, and as Caitie poured, John's, (her boss) coffee, Teresa lit a   
cigarette. She smoked it a little bit and then walked over to Caitie who was standing with the coffee.   
She stould in front of Caitie blocking the view of everyone surrounding them.   
  
Teresa held her cigarette over the coffee, and gently hit it against the cup. They watched the ashes   
fall into the black drink, and Caitie took it over to the counter and stirred it with a spoon.   
  
She took the coffee over to John and handed him the cup. After he took it, she quickly walked back   
to Teresa and they watched from behind the counter.   
  
He took a sip and made a face. "Wow that's strong!" He said, and the girls laughed to themselves.   



	4. CHAPTER 4: Anger and Sorrow

CHAPTER 4: Anger and Sorrow   
  
Caitie headed home after picking up Jaime. He Was silent the whole car ride. When they pulled up   
to the apartments, he starred out the window for a minute, and Caitie looked at him trying to figure   
out what to say. But he opened the door and walked to their home without saying anything.   
  
Caitie shrugged and followed. He was standing firm by the door and Caitie put in the keys to unlock   
it. He walked in and went straight to his room without saying one thing.   
  
She was too tired to argue with him or really do anything, so she plopped down on the couch and   
turned on their little TV. Family Law was on. She was addicted to that show, but never really was   
sure why. It kind've made her feel better about her situation when she saw how bad other families   
had it.   
  
When the show ended she walked into Jaime's room and crawled into his bed. She laid next to him   
and wrapped her arm around his waist. His head was facing the opposite direction.   
  
"Jaime, are you awake?"   
  
"No."   
  
"You know I was thinking. How about mom calls into work and says she was sick tomorrow, and   
than you and I can spend the day together? We'll do whatever you want O.K?"   
  
"But your not sick." His head was still faced away from her own.   
  
"I know."   
  
"But then you'd be lying."   
  
"Well," she paused. "I think it would be O.K just this once."   
  
"O.K. Whatever." He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.   
  
"Do you want to come sleep with Mommy?"   
  
"No."   
  
"O.K. Good night than." She said a little disappointed. But he had already fallen asleep. She kissed   
his forhead, and went to bed.   



	5. CHAPTER FIVE: The Nightmare Letter

CHAPTER FIVE: The Nightmare Letter   
  
The next day she awoke from another nightmare. As usual, because of her constant paranoia, she   
went in to check on Jaime. She ran into his room and he wasn't there. She ran into the kitchen. No   
cereal mess, no Jaime. She checked the bathroom, no Jaime.   
  
"Jaime?" She screamed. She turned at a noise and saw him coming through the front door.   
  
"Sorry mom. I was just going to get the mail." He walked to the table without noticing the disturbed   
look on her face. He sat down and scanned the mail. "Bill, bill, bill, junk, ad. Oh, this looks like a   
letter mom, but it doesn't have a return address on it." He handed Caitie the letter and started   
skimming through a catalog on camping equipment they had received. "Hey mom, could we go   
camping?"   
  
"One day honey when we get enough money." She answered as she opened the curious envelope.   
  
She unfolded the paper and starred in horror at the inscription written over smudged dirt and   
cigarette ash stains, and messy hand writing.   
  
Dear Caitie,   
  
I'll be coming for you soon. You and the boy. We will be a family again. I need you back. I need you  
now. I want you both. Be expecting a visit shortly.   
  
It wasn't signed, but she new who it was from.   
  
"Jaime," she cried and looked to her son who was still looking through the catalog. She ran and   
picked him up and quickly headed out the door.   
  
"Momma, where are we going?"   
  
"To aunty Val's and uncle Tyler's."   
  
"But you said we were going to spend the day together?"   
  
"We are honey. We just got to make a stop there first."   
  
"But I'm still in my jammas!"   
  
"It's O.K. We need to go now."   
  
She got to her car in record speed, cranked on the engine, and hurried over to Val's in record speed.  
  



	6. CHAPTER SIX: Needing to Escape

CHAPTER SIX: Needing to Escape   
  
Caitie sat at Val's kitchen table. "Go play with your cousin Jaime." She said.   
  
"But mama, I want to stay with you."   
  
"Honey, I'm staying right here O.K. I have to talk to aunty Val."   
  
"Are you going to leave me?"   
  
"No baby. Go play all right?"   
  
"O.K."   
  
Caitie looked over at Val who was siting across from her, and Val starred back confused. Caitie   
gave her the letter and studied Val's face. As Val read it, her facial expression grew to one of horror.  
  
"Is it?" Val began. Caitie nodded her head yes.   
  
"Val, I don't know what to do. I'm terrified. What if he means it? What if he comes for us? I mean, I   
didn't even know he was out of prison, and look, there's no stamp on the envelope or return address   
or anything. Just my name and address. How did he find me Val? How did he find me?"   
  
Caitie was now crying in hysterics and Val went over to comfort her friend.   
  
"I've got an idea!" Val said.   
  
Caitie looked up at her ready to listen.   
  
Val continued, "Maybe you and Jaime could disappear for a while. Go somewhere you don't think   
he'd find you. Anywhere really. It could be like, a permanent vacation."   
  
"And what am I supposed to do about money?"   
  
"Tyler and I will support you. Give you whatever you need."   
  
"Val no."   
  
"Caitie listen. For your sake, and even more for your sons sake, take the money and get out of here.   
You can't do it without our help. Do it for Jaime Caitie."   
  
Caitie looked long and hard at her best friend. She really didn't want to do this, but what choice did   
she have. She didn't have any money of her own, she could barely afford to even pay her rent, and   
she needed desperately now to escape.   



	7. CHAPTER SEVEN: Terror in the House

CHAPTER SEVEN: Terror in the House   
  
Caitie headed back to her apartments in her old rusted car, followed by Hank and Tyler, who were   
driving in Tyler's dark green Mustang. She had planned to go back and fit as many of her belongings   
in her car as possible.   
  
As she was driving, she became fearful of whether Billy would be at her apartment or not. She was   
glad that Val had volunteered Hank and Tyler to help her.   
  
She pulled up into her parking spot and waited for the guys to pull up beside her before she got out.   
Knowing what was going on with Caitie, Hank and Tyler walked as close to her side as possible.   
  
"Hello Mr. Watson." She said to the plump old man who was walking towards her. "Hello Ms.   
Roth." He replied. He looked at the two men next to her, who didn't look in cheerful spirits, and   
asked her, "Is everything O.K?"   
  
"Yes Mr. Watson. I'm moving today."   
  
"Oh why is that sweetie?" She thought for a minute. "Jamie and I would like a change of scenery."   
  
"Oh? Everyone's going to miss you." He sighed. "Good luck dear. Oh, by the way, there was some   
odd racket coming from around the section where you live earlier. I'm not sure what's going on, but,   
please be careful dear." With that, he gave her a hug and walked away.   
  
Caitie looked from Hank to Tyler and sighed. Then they walked to her apartment door. When she   
opened the door the apartment looked different then before.   
  
The first thing she saw were her couch cushions slashed open. The lamps were smashed and broken  
in pieces on her floor. Her books were torn and scattered everywhere. Her picture frames were   
thrown from the wall. She looked down at one of the picture frames by her feet. One that normally   
had a picture of her and Jamie in it. But the picture had been taken out.   
  
Tyler and Hank rushed in to make sure the apartment was clear. They signaled for Caitie to come in.   
She ran to her bedroom, grabbed a suitcase, and started shoving as many clothes that had been   
scattered on the floor as she could into it. When she was done she grabbed another suitcase and   
started in Jamie's room.   
  
Tyler and Hank grabbed anything heavy that wasn't completely wrecked and loaded it into her car.   
When the car was completely loaded, it consisted of a small T.V, a couple of chairs, two suitcases   
full of Caitie's and Jamie's clothes, a microwave, and some miscellaneous junk of Caitie's and   
Jamie's, including a few picture frames that weren't broken.   
  
She took a look around her. She thought she saw some movement in the bushes lining the parking   
lot, but dismissed the thought, and quickly jumped in her car. She followed Hank and Tyler away.   
  
When she got back to Tyler's, she ran in with a pair of clothes for Jaime. "Are you ready for that   
vacation I was telling you about?" She asked him.   
  
"Yes mama. Could we go camping?"   
  
"Sure baby, anything you want." She smiled at him and he ran to go change his clothes.   
  
She felt a light tap behind her shoulders and turned to see Val with an envelope in her hands. She   
handed it to Caitie. "Don't look at it till you get out of here."   
  
Caitie starred at her best friend and tears started welling up in her eyes. "Thank you Val. For   
everything." They grasped each other in a hug and stould there for a minute until Hank walked in and   
interrupted.   
  
"Caitie, before you leave, I just want you to know that I know that we've never been all that close,   
but I really do, and always have thought of you as a friend." He admitted to her. She smiled at him   
and ran up into his arms. "Thank you Hank." She said hugging him.   
  
"I wish there was something I could do to help." He said.   
  
"You did. Thanks for coming with me to the apartments, and if your ever in Las Vegas, look us up."   



	8. CHAPTER EIGHT: Locals and City Lights

CHAPTER EIGHT: Locals and City Lights  
  
  
Caitie drove the streets of Las Vegas, her and Jaime both admiring the   
lights that surrounded them. They were so bright it was almost blinding but   
it was beautiful. It was late at night and it had taken them a week to get   
there. They were tired and were searching for a hotel to stay at.   
  
Something caught the corner of Caitie's eye. She turned to see a women in   
a funny dress running into the middle of the street. She assumed the women   
would stop when she saw Caitie coming, but the women did not. Caitie   
slammed on her breaks and the women jumped onto the hood of Caitie's car.   
  
Caitie screamed and Jaime's eyes grew big. Caitie couldn't move, even to   
see if the women who looked lifeless was all right. Finally Caitie crept   
out of her car and tip toed to the women lying on her hood. She slowly   
leaned her head down towards the women's ear and whispered, "Are you O.K?"  
  
Suddenly the women's head popped up and she screamed a phrase so quickly   
Caitie almost couldn't understand, but it caused her to jump and scream.   
"Can I wash your windows?" She asked holding up a squeegee.  
  
Caitie got a closer look at the women's face. She had a beard. Caitie   
cringed back in disgust until she realized it wasn't a women at all. "Oh my   
god!" Caitie screamed.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
Caitie ran back to her car and rolled up her windows as the man crawled   
off her car. "Is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"No, we uh, uh, we don't need our windows washed. We'll just be on our   
way now. Thanks bye." And she sped away.  
  
"Wow mom! I think this is a great place for vacation!" Jaime exclaimed   
with a huge smile on his face. Caitie stared at her son in disbelief.   
  
A little while later they found a hotel and checked in and awaited the   
next day when there new lives would begin.  
  
  



	9. CHAPTER 9: Disturbing Conversation

CHAPTER 9: Disturbing Conversation   
  
The next day, Caitie and Jaime spent riding on the roller coasters, exploring the town shops and   
eating at caf's. When the day was over, Jaime fell asleep the moment his head hit his pillow at the   
hotel.   
  
While he was sleeping, Caitie picked up the phone and dialed Teresa's number. "Hello." Called a   
tired voice.   
  
"Hey, Teresa?"   
  
"Caitie? Caitie is that you?"   
  
"Yeah, it's me." Caitie answered with a huge smile on her face.   
  
"Hey hun. Where the heck are ya? You know you picked the worst week to be sick. We couldn't   
find anyone to cover for you, and it was probably the busiest week we've had all year. Thanks a lot   
babe."   
  
"Teresa, there's something I need to tell you."   
  
"By the way, I need you to watch my kids on Sunday. Guess who got a date?"   
  
"Teresa please listen."   
  
"Speaking of dates, a rather handsome man came in asking for you about 4 days ago. Boy was he   
cute, but he was kind of weird. But boy was he cute! Kind've a Mel Gibson cute."   
  
"Teresa!" Caitie screamed.   
  
"Caitie, are you O.K?" She said worried.   
  
Jaime shifted in his bed. Caitie turned her eyes to him, but he didn't wake up.   
  
"No. No Teresa, I'm not. Look, I'm in Las Vegas."   
  
"Las Vegas! Caitie, what's going on?"   
  
"Billy's back."   
  
"What?" Teresa screamed. "How did But he 


	10. CHAPTER 10: The Strangers that Haunt Me

CHAPTER 10: The Strangers that Haunt Me   
  
"Jaime? Jaime?" Caitie screamed. Where was he? Caitie ran every where looking for Jaime. She   
saw him in the distance, in a patch of trees in a forest. She ran to him. She could barely make out the   
details of his features. He was hidden in the leaves. But she could see him move around.   
  
The sky grew dark around her, and it started to rain. The air was cold and the air was still.   
  
He kept moving, forward, and forward. "Jaime?" She called quietly and confusedly. "Jaime, sweety?   
Come here. It's mom."   
  
He led her deeper and deeper into the nightmarish forest. She followed and saw him run into a old   
abandoned house, that looked more like a shack.   
  
"Jaime?" She called as she entered the house. She walked into what must've been the living room.   
There was a fire lit in the fire place, and a rocking chair in front of it. The back of the chair was facing  
her, and it was moving back and forth.   
  
"Jaime?" She called as she slowly stepped closer to the chair. She was standing right behind it, and a   
fear flowed through her entire body sending chills up her spine.   
  
The chair slowly started to turn. She kneeled down so her face would be level with her sons when he  
was facing her. More and more the chair turned. But it wasn't Jaime's face that Caitie's met with. Her   
eyes made contact with a large, dark, black, beady pair. She scanned the rest of the face in front of   
her own to see that it belonged to Billy.   
  
Caitie screamed as his eyes squinted and his hands quickly and tightly grabbed her shoulders.   
  
Once again, Caitie shot up in her bed, breathing at a quick and hard pace. When she realized where   
she was, she looked over at Jaime's bed, and found him fast asleep. She let out a deep sigh.   
  
Later that day Caitie and Jaime went out to go shopping for food. They decided they wanted to find   
an apartment in California. They would leave that day, but they needed a few things from the store.   
  
The store was very crowded, so Caitie grabbed a basket instead of a cart. After about half an hour   
she had everything she needed, but the check out lines were long. She spied a pretty decent line a   
couple lanes down, but noticed a couple other people who had spotted it as well.   
  
So, in desperation, she dashed for the line as did the other 3 people who were trying to get to it. She   
dashed around the people surrounding her, and made her way closer to the line.   
  
She wasn't watching the other 3 running. The 2 with shopping carts stopped realizing they couldn''t   
push their carts around the people fast enough, but the 1 with a basket kept running. When they were  
each about 5 feet away from the line, they tried to stop, but instead they slid. They slid forward until   
smack! The slammed right into each other. Each falling down to the ground, their baskets of   
groceries being tossed up into the air and crashing down on top of the both of them.   
  
People crowded around them and pointed and stared. Caitie slowly got up, holding her hand on her   
head and looked around embarrassed. The man she had crashed into, sat up moaning and then   
glared at Caitie. But Caitie glared back. And forgetting the people around them, they both stould up   
and began yelling at each other.   
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going?" He yelled.   
  
"Me? hello! You ran into me!"   
  
"No way! You knocked me down!"   
  
"Auh, I don't think so."   
  
Soon, a worker ran up to them both and told them they needed to settle down, pay for their things   
and leave. They nodded there heads and glared back at each other.   
  
As they picked up the items, the man studied Caitie's face, and couldn't help but feel he'd seen   
her some where before.   
  
"Um, excuse me, but have we met?" He asked.   
  
Caitie looked at him in disbelief. "Oh my gosh. I don't believe you. You just got me kicked out of the   
store, and now you're hitting on me? What's your problem?"   
  
The man grew angry, and he could feel his face go red. He finished loading his groceries and stould   
up in the line. The crowd had lessened. Caitie finished and waited behind him. He thought of some   
witty comment and turned around. "You know" But he stopped. He had gotten a good look at his   
face and finally recognized the woman. "Caitie?"   
  
Caitie's eyes grew wide and she studied the mans face. He did look familiar, but how did he know   
her name? She jumped back when the name Billy crossed her mind, but one more look told her it   
was only her paranoia.   
  
Realizing it really was Caitie, he gave her a half smile. She wanted to ask him what he was smiling   
about, but something about it mesmerized her. She knew that smile. She knew she knew that smile!   
"Jaime?"   
  
His smile grew bigger, and her face grew one of her own.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Jaime?" Her voice squeaked. They stould there not knowing what to do. The moment   
was awkward because of the absence of each other in their lives, and part of each of them told them   
to just stand there, that they were still not talking. But another part told them each to jump into each   
other's arms and just hold each other until they made up all the lost time.   
  
Caitie couldn't help it. She had missed him way to much, and she had dreamed of this moment for so   
long, she wasn't going to let it waste. So as tears filled her eyes she ran into his arms and wrapped   
hers around him.   
  
He put his arms up as if he was ready to hug her, but couldn't quite do it. Feeling her there was such   
a blessing to him. Sometimes he regretted leaving her and never keeping contact. He had never   
stopped loving her. But he had been resentful towards her all the same. But for an instant he forgot   
all that, and finally enclosed her in his arms.   
  
"Umm, excuse me. Please, you need to hurry." The check out lady called.   
  
They both gave her a quick look, and started unloading their groceries.   
  
"So." Caitie began.   
  
"So." Jaime responded.   
  
They both smiled. Neither of them new what to say.   
  
Finally Caitie had to say what she felt. "Jaime. It's really good to see you. I've really missed you."   
She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He stould quietly for a minute than responded. "I've really   
missed you too."   
  
He was about to say something else when he noticed a little boy run up to Caitie and hold a box up   
to her. She turned her attention to the small boy.   
  
"Mama. I found Oreos." He threw the box of cookies in with the other groceries. Caitie smiled at him  
and lifted him up.   
  
Honey I want you meet a friend of mine. But when she turned around Jaime was gone. "Who   
mama?" Jaime asked.   
  
Caitie wasn't going to let him disappear again. The check out lady had already bagged her groceries.   
Caitie through a 20 down. "Keep the change." She grabbed the 2 bags and ran out of the store.   
  
She saw him loading his bags into his car and she ran up to him, almost dropping her own. "Please.   
Please don't do this." She begged him. She set Jaime down, and he turned to her.   
  
"Look Caitie. I'm suddenly remembering why I stopped talking to you. It just hurts to much."   
  
"It's been years. Why would it still hurt? You don't still?" She stared at him and he looked down.   
  
"Oh." She said looking down as well. Than she looked back up and smiled.   
  
"No Caitie. No I don't, so please don't think that. I'm over you. The pain, it just stuck with me."   
  
Caitie's smile turned down. "I'm so sorry Jaime."   
  
"Mommy, what's he talking about?" Little Jaime asked.   
  
"Nothing baby. Hey I want you to meet someone." She looked to Jaime. "This is an old friend of   
mine. His name is Jaime." Little Jaime looked at the man.   
  
"You mean like mine?"   
  
"Yeah baby. Just like yours. Infact, this is who you were named after."   
  
Jaime Waite smiled. "You?"   
  
"Yeah." Caitie answered with a smile. "Yeah I did." She looked back to her son and smiled.   
  
Jaime Waite shook the young boys hand. "Well." He said.   
  
"Well what?" The boy asked.   
  
"Well, I think it's pretty cool you have my name." He looked up at Caitie with a smile that told her   
he'd forgiven her. "Pretty cool."   



	11. CHAPTER 11: Diner Party

CHAPTER 11: Diner Party   
  
Jaime Waite invited the Roth's over to his house. He convinced them to stay with him in Las Vegas   
for a while. He and Caitie wanted to catch up on lost time.   
  
Caitie looked up at the beautiful home in front of them. It was in a really nice part of the town. A little   
area where the houses were set as condos. The house was small, and a one story. It was white, and   
roses grew around the walls, and the outer yard was fenced in. His lawn was a soft green.   
  
"I have someone that takes care of my yard. Do you like dogs Jaime?" Jaime Waite asked.   
  
"Yes, why?" Jaime Roth grew a huge curious smile on his face.   
  
Jaime Waite turned his keys in his door knob, and the moment the door was cracked open,   
something from the inside pushed it the rest of the way and jumped onto Jaime's chest. The dog was   
a monster Caitie thought. It was bigger than her son. Almost bigger than its owner.   
  
When the dog settled down, Jaime Waite invited the child to come closer and pet him. Reluctantly   
he did. As he slowly reached out to the dog, it sniffed Jaime's hand and finally he put his hand down   
on the dogs head. The dog licked Jaime's face.  
  
"His name is Thor. He's a guard dog. He likes you."   
  
Caitie smiled.   
  
They all went inside Jaime's house and he showed them to their room. "This is the guest room. The   
beds really comfortable. Sometimes I come in here at night and sleep in this one instead of my own."   
  
Caitie set hers and Jaime's suitcases down. She turned to Jaime. Her son was still in the living room   
with the dog. "Do you live here alone?" She asked.   
  
"No. I have a roommate, but he's on a trip right now. He'll be back in about 4 or 5 days. I'd love for   
you to meet him."   
  
There was an awkward silence between the two.   
  
"What's his name?" She asked.   
  
"John. John Parks." We both work at the hospital here."   
  
"Oh, your a doctor?"   
  
"Pediatrician."   
  
"You must love kids then."   
  
"Yeah. I do. A lot."   
  
"That would explain why Jaime likes you so much. Or, it could be cause you share his name."   
  
"Well, I really like Jaime."   
  
"You do?" Caitie asked a little surprised.  
  
"Yeah. You know, it's not his fault." The look on Caitie's face made Jaime instantly regret what he'd   
said. "Besides, he's really funny."   
  
"Yeah." Caitie forced a smile. "Yeah, he is."   
  
Later that evening, Jaime and Jaime were each sitting at the table watching Caitie over the counter in   
the kitchen cooking chicken for them.   
  
"Mama's a really good cook!" Jaime Roth told Jaime Waite. (a/n This Jaime/Jaime thing is getting   
really confusing.)   
  
"I bet she is."   
  
"She cooks me dinner in the apartment. She knows how to cook good cause she worked in a   
restaurant with Teresa."   
  
Caitie looked up and gave her son a half smile, and a light chuckle.   
  
"Ah ha. Who's Teresa?"   
  
"Mommies best friend. Well, next to aunty Val."   
  
"Oh my goodness." Jaime looked at Caitie. "How is Val?"   
  
"You don't know?"   
  
"Know what? I didn't really keep in contact with anyone."   
  
"Val and Tyler got married."   
  
"Wow! Married! Well, it makes sense. What about Hank?"   
  
"Hank's doing great. He's not married or anything. I don't think he's seeing anyone right now."   
  
"And you?"   
  
Caitie looked at Jaime. A shocked expression lye on her face. "What about me?"   
  
"Well, are you, you know."   
  
"Seeing anyone?" "Yeah."   
  
"No. No I'm not. Avoiding is more how I'd put it." Caitie and Jaime both laughed.   
  
Caitie paused. "You?"   
  
"Not really. I'll tell you one thing though, every woman in this whole neighborhood is after me. It's   
like a female colony or something, and there always bringing over fruit cakes and pies and stuff. It's   
just like in the movies you know? But some times it works out, because I can't cook for the life   
of me, and when John's gone, all I can really make is Mac and Cheese, or order take out. So,   
sometimes they cook for me."   
  
"James Waite. You are truly a down right scum bag. Unless of course you like any of them, and it's   
flirting. But that's just wrong!"   
  
Jaime gave her a sly smile. "Well, I guess now you know my secret, so if you want to leave the   
kitchen, I understand, but please don't."   
  
"Don't worry I won't. It's the least I can do since your letting us stay in your house."   
  
Jaime smiled and rubbed his belly. Little Jaime left to go play with Thor.   
  
About 45 minutes later, they were all sitting down enjoying a wonderful dinner. The conversation   
was filled with laughter and retelling of memories from high school. Caitie told her son about the time   
Jaime gave a dog CPR. They discussed Jaime's career, and both Caitie's and Jaime's life up until   
now. Caitie, of course, left out the minor detail about Jaime's kidnapping and why they were in Las   
Vegas. She was surprised it had never come up.   
  
After dinner, Jaime kissed his mom and went to take a bath. Jaime and Caitie were still sitting at the   
table. The awkward silence was back. "Caitie?" Jaime asked. "What ever happened to Billy." He   
didn't want to know, but he had to.   
  
Caitie looked down at the glass she had been fiddling with, and started spinning her fingers around  
the rim. "Billy, well, we split up."   
  
"Why? If you mind me asking."   
  
"He just wasn't someone I wanted to raise my son around. He didn't make a very good father."   
  
"Are you looking to remarry?"   
  
"We never married."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"But yeah. I'd like to find Jaime a nice daddy."   
  
"What about love?"   
  
Caitie looked at Jaime and he could tell it was something she really didn't want to talk about,   
but she did any ways.   
  
"Love is something I really don't have time for. I mean, it would be nice to fall in love again." She   
paused after again. "It would be nice to fall in love with someone who loves me and Jaime. But who   
knows when that will happen. I don't want to ruin someone that I love's life. I need someone who   
can support us. Someone who will take care of Jaime and be good to him."   
  
"Caitie? What kind of life is that? Your doing great with Jaime. He seems so happy just being with   
you. He loves you so much, it's plain as day. He doesn't need a daddy so bad that you'd just marry   
anyone. Can't you see that?"   
  
"Jaime, were done with this conversation. I'll clean up this mess. Do you mind if I take a shower?"   
  
"Go ahead."   
  
Jaime looked down defeated. He could tell Caitie had been through alt, and he desprately wished   
there was something he could do.   



	12. CHAPTER 12: Claim on Jaime

CHAPTER 12: Claim on Jaime   
  
3 days went by. Caitie and Jaime didn't have anymore personal conversations about Caitie's life.   
Caitie made dinner every night, and Jaime sure appreciated it. On the third night, one of Jaime's   
girlfriends, as Caitie called them came over with an apple pie.   
  
"Oh Jaime, I just have to meet this friend of yours that's been staying with you. The whole   
neighborhood's talking about her, and I just had to meet her."   
  
Jaime led the woman into the kitchen where Caitie was cooking. She looked Caitie up and down.   
She was a mess. She wore a stained apron, her hair was all frizzed. She was very pretty though.   
"Hmm." She snorted.   
  
"Caitie, this is Lavonne." Jaime introduced. "Lavonne, this is my good friend Caitie."   
  
Caitie studied Lavonne while Lavonne studied Caitie. She was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was   
short, thick, styled, and blond. Her figure was petite and full. She was a little shorter than Jaime, and   
taller than Caitie. Caitie was suddenly aware of how much of a wreck she looked liked right now.   
  
She suddenly lost all confidence, and looked back and forth, and went back to her cooking to avoid   
the feeling. She tucked her hair behind her ear as Lavonne talked. She had a lovely voice, with a   
southern accent.   
  
"So, I hear you and Jaime were friends in high school?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Oh. How nice."   
  
Lavonne could sense Caitie's insecurity around her, and Caitie could sense Lavonne's threatening   
tone.   
  
Lavonne looked around to see if Jaime was coming, and when she was satisfied he wasn't, she   
walked up to Caitie.   
  
"Listen you little witch. I don't know what your doing here, or what your intentions are, but listen   
here, and listen good cause I'm only going to say this once. Jaime is property of this neighborhood.   
He's already got a claim on him. And if you try anything, anything at all, you'll get it. Trust me. You'll   
be taken care of."   
  
Caitie stared at her in shock, and her eyes grew big. Lavonne backed up and when Jaime came back  
into the room, her smile grew back to the sweet, beautiful smile it was before.   
  
"Well, here's your pie." She handed it to Jaime. "Nice meeting you Caitie." She kissed Jaime's cheek   
and leaned up right against his body. "I'll see you later."   
  
Jaime's eyes trailed her as she exited his house. She took one last look at Caitie, and gave Jaime a   
big smile, and than left out the door.   
  
Caitie looked back down, and stopped what she was doing. She put her hands down on the counter,  
and thought about what had just happened.   
  
"See, what'd I tell ya?" Jaime laughed as he asked Caitie.   
  
"You weren't kidding." She said knowing what Jaime didn't.   
  
Dinner went by with out much being spoken. Afterwards, Caitie took a shower, and than her and   
Jaime went to bed. Caitie had her arm around her son, and he looked over at her and asked,   
"Mommy, is Mr. Waite going to be my new daddy?"   
  
"What? Why would you think that?"   
  
"Well, you like him."   
  
"Jaime!"   
  
"I can tell. And I know your always trying to find me a daddy, and I think if you want Mr. Waite to   
be him, well, I'm O.K with that. I think he'd be a good daddy."   
  
After that, Jaime closed his eyes with no intentions of saying anything else. Caitie starred blankly   
outwards. She was unaware of Jaime, who was standing at the door listening and smiling.   



	13. CHAPTER 13: Running Again

CHAPTER 13: Running Again   
  
Caitie Zipped Jaime's suitcase. He was still sleeping. She looked at the clock. 6 a.m. She quietly   
packed their suitcases into her car, than went back for Jaime.   
  
She picked him up out of his bed and carried him to the car. She laid him down in the front seat.   
  
She stared at Jaime's house thinking about changing her mind. She thought about Lavonne's threat,   
and about what Jaime had said about love, and how she new she was still in love with him, but there   
was nothing she could do about it. She didn't deserve him she thought. He should be with someone   
like Lavonne. She figured he didn't need to deal with her and Jaime and their problems.   
  
She got in her car, turned the keys, and pulled out of the drive way.   
  
Just then, Jaime came out of his door in his boxers and a robe. When he saw Caitie, he screamed   
her name. But she kept driving. He ran to his bike and hopped on, following her. He wasn't ready to   
lose her again.   
  
He chased after her, and caught up to her at a stop light on main street. He yelled at her through her   
window. "Caitie, please don't do this. Please stay with me. Caitie! I don't want to lose you again."   
  
She looked over at him, and than Jaime woke up.   
  
"Mommy, where are we?"   
  
But Caitie didn't answer. She kept looking at Jaime. Kept repeating over and over what he's just   
said.   
  
"Please Caitie. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I hurt you. Please, don't make the same mistake I did.   
Caitie, Caitie I love you."   
  
She looked in her review mirror at the cars honking behind her, and one of the was pointing and   
laughing at Jaime. She looked over at him and noticed he was only in his boxers, and sitting on top   
of his motorcycle.   
  
"Stay with me Caitie." He pleaded.   
  
Caitie saw why the other cars were honking at them. The light was green. So she pulled out, and he   
watched her do a U turn. He followed her back to his house.   
  
Jaime Roth went back to bed, and Caitie and Jaime Waite sat on his couch drinking coffee.   
  
"Why did you leave?" He asked.   
  
"The other girls didn't want me here."   
  
"I don't care. I want you here."   
  
"It wasn't fair to you. You mean a lot to me Jaime, and I wanted you to have a life."   
  
"Caitie, my life has been good. But it's also empty. All I ever think about is you. I tried to call you   
know. But every time, I just went back to the same excuses. Either I was still mad, or you would   
never forgive me for leaving. Never forgive your back up best friend for, well, backing up." He   
smiled.   
  
"Jaime. You were never just a back up best friend. Never."   
  
Jaime's face grew serious. These words meant so much to him. More than anything ever said to him   
in his entire life. He leaned in towards her, and she leaned into him, until finally, there lips met.   



	14. CHAPTER 14: Visitor

CHAPTER 14: Visitor  
  
2 days went by, and Jaime had taken Caitie and her son all around Las   
Vegas. He showed Caitie how beautiful it really could be, and how not all   
the people there were freaky.   
  
Caitie and Jaime were both becoming attached to this little town, and   
little Jaime was becoming very attached to Jaime Waite. Caitie could see   
how her old friend had fallen in love with her son, and it kind've scared   
her. Her and Jaime were a couple again, but if they split up, she new   
Jaime would be heart broken, and she didn't want to put her son through   
that.  
  
But she found herself falling in love with him all over again. She had   
always been in love with him, but she was beginning to get to know him   
again. He had changed a lot, and so had she. And it seemed they had both   
changed in a way that made them just perfect for each other. And now, she   
was falling in love with the new Jaime, while she still kept her sacred   
love for the old.   
  
Jaime took some time off of work so he was with them 24/7.   
  
He and Caitie wanted to go out, just the two of them, but Caitie wouldn't   
let anyone watch Jaime. Waite had wondered why she was so over protective   
of him, but he never asked Caitie about it.  
  
The second night she was there, Caitie woke up at mid-night. She kissed   
her sons forehead, and went into the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
When she was filling her glass, she heard a sound at the door. The knob   
was being messed with at first and than it froze, as did Caitie's heart.  
  
When she heard keys being put into the door, her heart raced. She ran and   
grabbed a wrench Jaime kept under the sink. With the wrench in hand, she   
slowly crept to the door.   
  
She closed her eyes together tight, and whispered quietly, if you think   
your actually going to get him this time Billy your wrong.   
  
She hid behind the corner of the wall that came out from the door that   
resembled a miniature hall. She watched a man, about the same size as Jaime   
come enter in. When he turned on the light, she ran towards him, hammer   
held up, and when he saw her, he screamed at the top of his lungs, causing   
Caitie to drop the hammer and scream herself.   
  
They both screamed again, and Jaime ran out and looked at them both and he   
screamed, "What's going on?" Than everything was silent, as the intruder   
and Caitie stared at each other for a minute.   
  
It wasn't Billy Caitie was looking at. She really didn't know who she was   
looking at. Jaime Roth ran in and when he saw everything going on, ran   
clasped his arms around Jaime's legs and held on tight. Jamie put his and   
around the boys face to let him know it was O.K, and than spoke out.  
  
"Caitie, this is my roommate John. John, meet my friend Caitie."  
  
Once again there was a long silence until Caitie spoke out with a laughter  
of relief in her voice. "John?" Jaime shook his head yes. "Oh. I'm so   
sorry. You just gave me a scare. Heh, heh."  
  
But John was the one who looked scared. Scared and confused. Jaime and   
Caitie put her son back to bed, and then the two went out to meet John  
  
  



	15. Chapter 15: Leaking Information

Chapter 15: Leaking Information   
  
John and Caitie had grown very fond of each other. He wasn't too mad about Caitie trying to kill him.  
Caitie loved his sense of humor, and his comical personality. Even her son had taken a liking to him.   
  
John knew a few simple magic tricks, like pulling a coin out of your ear, that he would show little   
Jaime, and Jaime loved them.   
  
Within a few days, Caitie could really see a true and pure nature in John, and she began to trust him   
more than she'd trusted anyone in her entire life. And the fact he was a martial arts expert helped as   
well.   
  
Whenever Jaime was working John would stay with Caitie and her son, and he was pleased to be   
given a cooking break. He loved Caitie's cooking.   
  
Caitie and John became really good friends, and he respected Her and Jaime Waite's relationship.   
John had developed a crush on Caitie, but he could see the connection the two shared, and he   
wasn't going to mess with that.   
  
Four days after Caitie had tried to run away, her and Jaime had become exceptionally close again.   
She finally agreed to a date with him. It took them about ten minutes to get out of the house. She   
kept asking John if he was sure he would be O.K with Jaime, and Jaime if he was O.K with her   
going out. But Jaime seemed to be fine. And when they left, Jaime and John were sitting down   
watching a Disney movie together.   
  
"In bed by nine! Brush your teeth. Don't forget your bath, and keep all the doors and windows   
locked." She screamed into the living room as Jaime pulled her out the door.   
  
"Caitie, there going to be fine." He told her. She looked at him a little UN-surely, but when he kissed   
her, her nerves calmed down, and they got in his car to begin the evening.   
  
They weren't aware of the person watching from across the street with an angry glare. She turned   
and walked into her house and dialed information. "Kingsport. Roth residence." As she was   
connected to Caitie's mother's home, she thought of what she would say.   
  
"Hello." A sweet older women answered.   
  
"Hello, Mrs. Roth?"   
  
"Yes. Who is this?"   
  
"Hello, I'm a friend of your daughters here in Las Vegas."   
  
"Las Vegas? Caitie? Is she O.K? How's she doing?"   
  
"Oh, she's fine. Why wouldn't she be O.K?"   
  
"Oh. UM, I don't know. I just haven't heard from her. She won 


	16. Chapter 16: Fate

Chapter 16: Fate  
  
Caitie woke up the next morning with the sun shining in her face. She   
looked at her son next to her. He was still asleep. She smiled as she   
thought back to her date the night before. It was magic.  
  
Jaime took her out for a night on the town. They went dancing, had dinner,  
and even saw a movie.   
  
Caitie loved being with Jaime, but the best part was, being able to walk   
around holding his hand. She had always felt like she had lost him. Like   
there was no forgiveness in what she had done to him. But here he was,   
walking by her side, with his hand in hers like nothing form the past had   
ever happened.  
  
She wondered where they would be if they had stayed together, or if Billy   
had never come back. Perhaps it wouldn't have been this good. She had   
always wanted to be a writer. She gave it up for her son without question.   
But would she have given it up for Jaime? Would he have given up being a   
doctor for her? What if they did and stayed together with low income jobs,   
but were still married? Perhaps they would've resented each other? So   
maybe, she thought, it was supposed to happen like this.   
  
Jaime got to be a doctor, and while Caitie didn't become a writer, she was   
incredibly happy and in love with her son. And now, she had everything she   
ever wanted. Jaime doing what he loved, her and him together, and a bonus   
little blessing waiting at home for her. Home? She wondered why she had   
called Jaime's home, her home.  
  
And another thought crossed her mind. A not so great thought. How long   
would she stay there. She started to feel like an intruder. She new she   
didn't deserve Jaime, even if he had forgiven her. And she couldn't stay in   
his house forever. He had a life. John had a life. What was she doing   
there?   
  
She let go of Jaime's hand and became silent. Jaime looked down at her   
and asked her, "What's wrong."  
  
"Jaime, I know your just going to try and convince me other wise, and   
that's not why I'm telling you, but Jaime, I don't think I can stay with   
you."  
  
"Caitie why?"  
  
"Were invading your house and your life. I mean, we didn't expect this to   
happen, and now I'm here and your entire life has just changed, and Jaime,   
I don't deserve to change everything. I don't deserve you."  
  
"Caitie."  
  
"No Jaime. I mean it. I'm messed up Jaime. I don't want you to have to   
deal with me. You are John. You've been great, but you need to move on with   
your lives."  
  
He could sense a sadness in her voice, and he knew she didn't want to   
mean what she said, or believe it.   
  
"Caitie."  
  
"No, Jaime listen. We should go. We don't have to move far. We could still  
live in Las Vegas if you'd like, but I can't expect you to take care of   
me."  
  
"Caitie, please! Listen to me." He grabbed her shoulders. "The only thing   
that's changed in my life is that I've fallen in love. My life wasn'tworth   
living to me before. All those days I was helping people, helping children.  
All those days I did all that, it was like I had nothing to do it for. One   
time there was this kid, a little boy about Jaime's age with cancer. I   
became really attached to him. One day I came in to play a game of cards   
with him, and he was asleep. But Caitie, he didn't wake up."  
  
Caitie saw the tears welling up in his eyes. "I adored that little boy   
Caitie, but my heart was broken into so many pieces. I came home that   
night, sadder than I'd ever been before, and I had no one there. No one to   
tell me it would be O.K. That he was O.K. No one to hold me while I cried.   
I sat on my bed hunched over all night. I don't think I even blinked. I   
felt scared and alone. All I've ever wanted was someone to love. Someone to   
come home to and share all the joys and pains of my work with.   
  
"And now here you are. Caitie, I never stopped loving you. I've always   
been in love with you. I love that every day I go to work, the whole time   
I look forward to coming home, just to see you and Jaime. It's all worth it  
to me now. I've been happier, and Caitie, I want to take care of you.   
Forever and the rest of my life. Caitie, there is no one better than you.   
  
"And I know that we've only been together for a week, but Caitie, before   
we were together, we were best friends. And that's the person I want to   
spend the rest of my life with. My best friend."  
  
Caitie couldn't speak. Everything he said to her, it was real. And she   
felt the same. Every waking day she felt the same. And hearing these words   
made her feel on top of the world. She smiled at him and took his hand. She   
stared into his eyes for a minute, and kissed him. "I love you Jaime   
Waite." She said, and then turned and walked forward. But Jaime didn't   
move. His hand still enclosed in hers, he pulled her back around to him.   
  
"Jaime?" She asked with a nervous laugh.  
  
"I love you to Caitie Roth."  
  
There was a long pause as they starred at each other. And Jaime broke the   
silence.  
  
"Caitie, will you marry me?"  
  
  
The sun burned brighter in Caitie's face. Jaime Waite had asked her to   
marry him last night. And she had a big smile on her face. She'd said yes.  
  
  



	17. Chapter 17: Ready Or Not, Here I Come

Chapter 17: Ready Or Not, Here I Come   
  
Billy stared at the picture of Caitie and Jaime he'd taken from Caitie's apartment. It was tacked to   
the wall above the TV in his mansion.   
  
  
He hated that he wasn't in the picture, so he took another picture of himself, cut it out, and pasted it   
next to Caitie.   
  
"I'm coming soon my love. I know where you are. And you and me and Jaime will live happily   
together, here. Here in my kingdom." He blew smoke from his cigarette. Then as he continued to   
speak, his tone grew angry. "I was never good enough for you. Well look Caitie. I have money now.   
You have to take me in. I can take care of you. I can take care of you forever. My bags are packed,   
I'm ready to go. Ready or not, here I come."   
  
Caitie and Jaime told everyone the good news. Everyone was happy. Caitie made a huge   
celebration breakfast. They all enjoyed it together. Later they all went to see a movie, and spent the   
night at the casinos in Las Vegas, and on the Roller Coasters.   
  
At about Mid-Night, they came home, with little Jaime being held by Jaime Waite, as he slept.   
  
"He's knocked out." Caitie said.   
  
"Yeah." Jaime answered with a laugh.   
  
John turned the keys and opened the door. When he turned on the lights, the most awful site lie   
before there eyes. Jaime's house was torn from limb to limb. Nothing was spared. Not even the wall   
paper.   
  
Jaime handed Caitie her son, and Caitie waited by the door, as Jaime and John searched the house.   
Caitie was horrified. She was shaking, and she squeezed Jaime as tight as she could causing him to   
wake.   
  
John came back. "There's no one here." He offered to take Jaime, but Caitie wouldn't let him   
out of her arms. Jaime ran back to her and wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. She stared   
back into his and tried to speak, but she couldn't.   
  
"Caitie, it's O.K."   
  
"No. No Jaime it's not."   
  
"Caitie?"   
  
"This is my fault Jaime."   
  
"Caitie! This isn't your fault."   
  
She walked forward scanning the room. Images of her own destroyed apartment flashed back in her   
mind. She turned looking at everything. Still shaking she turned back to Jaime and John who were   
staring at her wonderingly. Her eyes were big.   
  
"Caitie, what's going on?" Jaime asked.   
  
"Caitie?" Asked John.   
  
She turned her head away from them and looked back at the wreck. She took her seat on the couch,  
and Jaime started to shift in her arms. She looked down at him, but he still didn't wake. Jaime and   
John sat next to her. Without facing either of them, Caitie said, "There's something I need to tell you."   



	18. Chapter 18: Can't let you Go

Chapter 18: Can't let you Go  
  
They all stayed in a motel that night. Caitie and her son in one room,   
and John and Jaime in another.   
  
After Caitie told Jaime about Billy, he stopped talking to her. He was   
mad she didn't trust him enough to tell her before, and he was even a   
little mad about his home being ruined.  
  
"It's not her fault Jaime." John told him.   
  
"How could she do this. I thought Billy was out of the picture. He's the   
reason we weren't together before, and now he's back."  
  
"Jaime. She loves you. You know that. Don't take this out on her. The   
house can be fixed. It's not the end of the world, but if you love her,   
which I know you do, than just be there for her. She's scared right now.   
It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. And after everything   
she's been through before, you think maybe you'd give her a break."  
  
When Jaime didn't respond, John headed to the door. "Where are you going?"   
Jaime asked.  
  
"If you're not going to be there for her, I am. She doesn't deserve to be   
alone." When he got to the door, he stopped and turned around, "And Jaime,   
you might really want to think hard about whether or not you want to screw   
this up again."  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who screwed up before. She's the one who..."  
  
"Jaime, you walked out on her. She made a mistake, and it's taken you this   
long to forgive her. All those years you could have spent together, would   
they have been any different then they've been this past week? She's   
amazing, no matter what happened between you two. Don't let her go again.   
Don't push her away." He walked out of the room, and headed over to   
Caitie's.  
  
Jaime looked down. At first, he was too stubborn to admit he was in the   
wrong, but John's words sunk in. He remembered how good he felt when Caitie   
agreed to marry him. It was something he'd dreamed about since before high  
school was over. He remembered how when she said yes, he instantly new he   
would never lose her again. He didn't want to lose her again.  
  
  
Caitie watched John come into her room. Jaime was asleep next to her on   
the bed. She sat up, and he came and sat on the bed with them. She looked   
into his eyes, and could see his compassion for her in them. She started to   
cry and he took her in his arms.   
  
He leaned back against the wall at the end of the bed, and she laid her   
head on his chest, and cuddled up to him. He stroked her hair and spoke to   
her softly.   
  
"You know Jaime, well he's always been a bone head, but he always comes   
around."  
  
"I don't want to lose him again John."  
  
"And he doesn't want to lose you either."  
  
They laid there for a few minutes, and were interrupted by a coughing at   
the door. It was Jaime. John kissed Caitie's forehead and got up. He   
motioned for Caitie to go with Jaime, and he would stay with her son.  
  
Hesitantly Caitie walked towards Jaime and shut the hotel door. They   
walked over to Jaime's room. He sat on his bed, and she sat in a chair in   
the corner.   
  
"Caitie." He said, but stopped. He really didn't know what else to say.   
So they just sat and stared. Unexpectedly, Caitie got up and walked over to   
Jaime. She knelt down by his feet, and stared up into his eyes. Everything   
that needed to be said, was said in the quietness and stillness of the   
night. Whispers flowed around the room, and almost telepathically, they   
could hear each other. Just by looking deep into each other's eyes, into   
each other's souls. Nothing needed to be said aloud.   
  
Caitie pushed herself up and kissed Jaime. He waited for a few seconds and  
then kissed her back. He held her face in his hands, and she wrapped her   
arms around his neck.   
  
He pulled away and looked at her face. "Caitie I'm sorry."  
  
She held her finger to his lips and smiled, "Shhh."   
  
They kissed again. For the first time, in all the years they had been   
waiting, the passion they held deep inside for each other could finally   
shared, but when a loud thumping sound was heard from next door, they   
quickly   
broke free and ran into the next room.  
  
Caitie forcefully pushed the door open, and gasped at what lye before her.  
John lay on the floor facing down, and Billy stould about 10 feet in front   
of them, Jaime under his arms, and a gun in his hand.  
  
"Billy." Caitie said angrily.  
  
"Oh, Caitie, it's so good to see you. I've missed you."  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I got a call from a source. Someone really didn't want you here. Lets   
just say I'm not the only one who want's you with him." Billy said as he   
pointed to Jaime.  
  
"Let him go!" Jaime demanded. Billy had his arms folded around Jaime's   
neck, and Jaime stould, staring up at his biological father with tears   
coming out of his eyes.  
  
"How could you do this to me Caitie? Leave me for him? It's not right.   
It's not right." Billy said so harshly Caitie had to step back. Billy   
looked down at his son, than back at Caitie. "Look how scared he is? If   
you hadn't taken him away from me, he wouldn't be so scared." He was silent   
for a minute, than spoke again. "Caitie were leaving."  
  
Jaime jumped in front of Caitie and told him, "She's not going any where.  
Neither of them are."  
  
"Shut up trailer trash. You really don't have a say in this." He pointed   
his gun at Jaime's head.   
  
Caitie pushed Jaime out of the way and ran to Billy. "That's a good girl."  
Billy said.  
  
"Caitie no." Jaime pleaded.   
  
"I have to stay with Jaime." She replied sadly.  
  
"Yes. You, me, and little Jaime. We'll be a family again. And I can   
support you now Caitie." Billy was talking like he was crazy, and Caitie   
could sense the evil in his voice. It was the same evil he carried when he   
came home drunk before. "Oh Caitie. Dad and my step mom from hell are dead.   
I got the money. You don't have to leave me anymore. I have everything you   
need."  
  
"Billy, that's not why I"  
  
"Shut up, were leaving."  
  
Caitie watched Jaime as Billy pulled her away. "We'll be fine." She   
mouthed to him, but the frightened tears still fell from her eyes.   
  
Billy turned to Jaime. "If I see you run after us, I'll kill you." And he   
pointed the gun towards Jaime's head. Then, they exited.  
  
Jaime ran to John, and felt for his pulse. It was still there. He felt a   
lump on the back of his head. Billy had only hit John. He turned him over,   
and listened to him moan in pain.   
  
  
Caitie sat in Billy's car with Jaime in her lap. "Where are we going?"   
She asked.  
  
"Home Caitie. Home to where we should've been in the beginning."  
  
"What do you mean?  
  
"Your high maintenance Caitie. And that's hard to deal with. But I love   
you. And if you wanted money, I got you money."  
  
"Billy, you didn't?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I did. I killed my parents."  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19: Finding Caitie

Chapter 19: Finding Caitie   
  
John sat up in the hotel chair holding an ice pack to the back of his head. "I could've taken him   
Jaime. I just, I didn't see him coming. It was like he was in the room the whole time."   
  
"Be quite John." Jaime snapped. He didn't mean to be so harsh. He was upset and trying to think of   
what to do. "Where would he take Caitie? Where? Where?" He was pacing back and forth. "Wait,   
he said he was taking her home. He said he finally had the money to support her?"   
  
"You think he's taking her back to his parents house?"   
  
Jaime stared at John for a while. "I bet your right. I bet your freaking right." Jaime started to get   
energetic and he ran to the phone and dialed information to try and find the Connell #. He waited   
while he was connected.   
  
"Hello?" A sweet voice answered on the other line. It couldn't have belonged to anyone over 3.   
  
"Anna, give mommy the phone." An older voice called. "Hello?"   
  
"Val!"   
  
"Yes, who's this?"   
  
"JAIME! Oh my goodness. How have you been?"   
  
"Val, there's no time to chat. It's about Caitie."   
  
"Caitie? Goodness Jaime is she O.K?"   
  
"Val, Billy has her."   
  
"What? What do you mean Billy has her?" Val was in hysterics, and he could hear a baby crying in   
the back ground.   
  
"Billy came and took her and Jaime, but I think I know where he's taking them."   
  
"Where's that?" She asked with a tint of hope in her voice.   
  
"Back to his parent's mansion in Kingsport."   
  
"O.K Jaime. I got it from here. I'll send the police over."   
  
"Val, it's going to be hard. The police won't do anything to a man with that much money."   
  
"Yeah, but they haven't seen Tyler Connell's Bank checks yet."   
  
Jaime new she was smiling. "Thanks Val." He ended, and then hung up.   
  
He looked back over to John and smiled. John smiled back at him. "Come on John. Were going to   
Kingsport!"   



	20. Chapter 20: The Never Ending End

Chapter 20: The Never Ending End  
  
  
Billy, Caitie and Jaime arrived in Kingsport by flight. So it only took   
them a day to get there. Billy carried the luggage into the house and   
showed Jaime to his room, then Caitie to where she would be sleeping. His   
room.  
  
"Billy, I want my own room."  
  
"No Caitie. Were going to be a family. Mom's and Dad's always share a   
room. Besides, I won't have you trying to run away in the middle of the   
night. That wouldn't be logical."   
  
"What's not logical, is you keeping me and Jaime here like prisoners! I   
will run Billy. You can't stop me."  
  
Billy smacked her across the face. "No. No I don't think you will. I have   
all the power I need to find you again. And If you run, next time, you and   
Jaime won't be so lucky when I catch you."  
`  
"If you lay a finger on him I'll kill you."  
  
Billy stould up to her and smacked her again. "Try it Caitie. Just try   
it." As he walked out of the room he called out, "By the way, were changing  
his name. Maybe, Billy jr."  
  
Caitie looked around her new surroundings. It was a beautiful room. The   
entire house was beautiful. The last time she'd been in it was when her and   
Billy were telling his parents she was pregnant.   
  
Jaime ran into the room and jumped on the bed next to her. "Momma, I'm   
scared."  
  
"I know baby. We'll be O.K. I don't think he's going to hurt us." Shelied.  
  
"Momma, is he the one I had nightmares about before? "  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jaime looked at his mother's face, which was staring outwards, away from   
her son.  
  
"Will we escape?"  
  
She looked down at the fear in her sons eyes. No child should have to go   
through this. It wasn't right.  
  
"I don't know baby, but I'll tell you something. Jaime, John and aunty   
Val, well, they'll stop at nothing to try and get us away. Absolutely   
nothing. And I'll tell you something else. We've had worse times then this.   
Remember when we didn't eat for 3 whole days? We survived that didn't we?   
And do you know why? Because we had each other. Mammas not going anywhere.   
I'll be right here the whole time."  
  
Jaime buried his face into his mother's chest. "Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm not sure what's going on, but as long as I have you here, I know I'll   
be O.K."   
  
  
When Jaime fell asleep, Caitie put him in his bed, and went down stairs   
to the kitchen. A short dark skinned woman was cleaning it up. She turned   
around at Caitie's foot steps.  
  
"Hello Mistress. May I get you something?"  
  
"I'm kind've thirsty. Do you have any juice, maybe?"  
  
"Hunny, I think after all you've been through, you need some of this."   
She put a brown bottle in front of Caitie.  
  
"Oh, that's O.K. I don't drink."  
  
"Hmm." The lady looked at Caitie as if she said, you will!  
  
"I'm Maurine." She said with an accent. I worked here when Billy's parents   
were alive, God rest their souls. They were nice people." Caitie noticed   
how sad she looked. "Nice people." She walked out of the kitchen, leaving   
Caitie to find something from the refrigerator.   
  
  
Caitie went upstairs. She opened the door to Jaime's room, but a hand on   
her shoulder stopped her. "With me Caitie."  
  
Billy lead Caitie into his room. She didn't bother to change. He got in   
the bed, and motioned for her to sit next to him. When she stould there,   
his tone got more forceful. "Now."  
  
Slowly she walked over to him. She was too scared to do anything else. To   
scared to fight. To scared to run. She sat on the bed, and he started to   
rub her shoulders. "Do you remember Caitie? Remember when I used to rub   
your   
shoulders for you? You liked it then. Didn't you?"  
  
She started to cry.  
  
"Oh please don't cry Caitie. I love you. Don't you know I love you? I   
just want you to be happy." He started laughing. An evil laugh that made   
Caitie tremble to her bones.   
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Because my dear., this is your life, and you're miserable."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you finally see that. I'm glad you finally realize what   
you're so called love for me has put me through. Thanks Billy. Thanks a   
lot."  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
"I don't love you Caitie Roth. I never loved you. All that love crap was   
just to scare you. Well, not at the beginning. At the beginning it was to   
make you fall in love with me. And now, now this is your life. You're to be  
  
here with me, miserable. Forever."  
  
"I don't understand?"   
  
"It wasn't really planned at all. I was going to make you miserable from   
the beginning. That was for sure. I was just going to wing it. Now Jaime,   
he was unexpected. But, I kinda like him. But that doesn't mean anything.   
He's my pawn. You leave, he dies. So you see, you're trapped. Trapped, and   
miserable." He started laughing again.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Because Caitie, I'm paying you back for the same courtesy that you showed   
me. For putting me away. Sending me to military school. All I wanted was   
to go back to live with my mother, but you weren't going to let me have   
that were you? Does any of this ring a bell?"  
  
Caitie stared out in shock. She had trouble taking in all that she was   
hearing."  
  
"That's right Caitie. Your life is over. I'm ending yours just like you   
ended mine. Only, I'm going to make your entire end, slow, and painful."   
He got up in her face. "Welcome home." He held his face to hers, and   
laughed again. He picked up a beer bottle off the stand next to the bed,   
and got up. He took one last drink of it, and then threw it on the ground.   
It shattered, and at the instant Caitie heard the break, she burst into   
tears.  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21: House Search

Chapter 21: House Search   
  
The next day, Caitie woke up on Billy's bed, but Billy wasn't there. For a moment, she had forgotten   
where she was, and thought she was at Jaime's. She started to get up, but when the memories of the   
night before flashed back in her mind, she laid back down.   
  
An hour later she woke up and went down stairs. Jaime was watching cartoons, and Billy was sitting   
on a chair, with a cigarette in his mouth, staring at him. When Jaime saw his mother, he ran into her   
arms and held her for a while. She picked him up. "Have you had breakfast yet?" She asked him. He   
shook his head no.   
  
They headed towards the kitchen, but Billy stopped them. "No. You're not eating yet. Not until   
you've done your morning chores."   
  
Billy and Caitie scrubbed and wiped and plunged. They spent two hours cleaning, and Jaime tried   
not to complain, but his stomach suggested other wise. "Mom I'm hungry."   
  
"I know hunny. Mom is too. But were almost done."   
  
Three hours later, Billy let them each have a bowl of cereal, a piece of toast and some orange juice.   
"You can take a break after this, but the bedrooms need to be dusted." He demanded.   
  
"Sir, I can take care of that. Perhaps the mistress would like to take a swim in the pool." Maurine   
suggested.   
  
"Shut your mouth Maurine. This isn't your place."   
  
Jaime fell asleep around five from exhaustion. Caitie made dinner for Billy that night. Fish Taco's and   
salad. Billy requested it. He took one bite and then spit it out. "This is awful. You can't cook." He   
walked over to Caitie and tried to slap her again, but she ducked. When she came up, he pushed her   
back. "Show some respect. You better watch yourself if you want you and your son to survive   
here."   
  
He went back to hit her again, but the doorbell rang. "Go upstairs." Caitie stared at him for a minute,   
than followed his request. "Make a sound, and you'll pay."   
  
Billy went to answer the door, and a man in a dark suit stould before him. "Hi. I've had some   
complaints about this house. Some people heard some noise, and well, you know."   
  
"Of course, come in."   
  
"Nice place you have here."   
  
"Yeah, it was my parents, but they passed away."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."   
  
"So, who do you work for?"   
  
"Oh, the KPPD"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Kingsport Police Department."   
  
"Oh. Well, It was probably just the T.V they heard. I sometimes turn the volume way up."   
  
"I'm sure. Mind if I look upstairs?"   
  
Billy paused for a minute. "Sure." He said through his teeth.   
  
The man walked up the stairs and peeked his head in all the doors. He heard a noise behind one of   
the closed down, and turned around. "Well, nothing up here. Your probably right. Just the TV."   
  
Billy sighed to himself with relief. "Yeah. I promise to keep it down from now on."   
  
The man nodded and then headed down stairs. As he walked out the door, Billy headed back   
upstairs. The man got one last glance at Billy and the direction he was going in, and then continued   
out side.   
  
He was greeted by a tall slim blond in a hug. "Well?" She asked.   
  
"She's upstairs." He answered.   
  
"Oh Tyler, I'm so scared."   
  
"It's O.K Val."   
  
"I can't believe the police wouldn't listen to us."   
  
"Don't worry, all we have to do is get Caitie out of there. Look, there's Jaime."   
  
"Hey. You find her?" Jaime asked. John followed him. They all crouched down by a bush next to   
Billy's garage.   
  
"Yeah. She's upstairs, and he just went up there to her." Tyler stated.   
  
Jaime quickly got up, ready to run in, but Tyler grabbed him. "No Jaime. We need to wait."   
  
"How are we going to get in?" Val asked.   
  
"Perhaps I can help!" They turned around to see a short dark skin women with a smile on her face.   
  
Billy opened the door Caitie and Jaime were hiding in. "Caitie, come with me." Caitie new he was   
angry. She touched Jaime's head to reassure him, than followed Billy out of the room into his own.   
  
"You called the police didn't you. Thinking they would find you?" He hit her across the face. "What's   
your problem Caitie?" He pushed her down.   
  
She screamed trying to reassure him she didn't make the call.   
  
"Shut up Caitie. Don't lie to me. You don't get it do you? You're never going to escape." He walked   
over to his dresser. Caitie tried to see what it was he was pulling out. She saw the moonlight gleam   
on it. "Not going any where!" He quickened his pace, and Caitie saw a knife held I his hand. He   
lifted it above her head, and she screamed.   
  
He was about to draw the knife down, but a voice stopped him.   
  
"Sir. Sir, I'm back."   
  
"What do you want Maurine?"   
  
"Well, my house is being bug bombed, and I had no where else to go. May I stay here?"   
  
Billy glared at Caitie. "Yes that's fine. Make me a sand which Maurine?"   
  
"Sure thing sir."   
  
"I'll be back." Billy went down stairs and Caitie flung herself down to the bed.   
  
Billy headed down stairs, and Maurine kept him pre occupied in the kitchen. Tyler and Jaime   
headed up stairs, and Val and John waited out side.   
  
Caitie trembled as she heard foot steps coming upstairs. She closed her eyes and awaited what   
would come next.   
  
"Caitie!" The voice didn't belong to Billy. But she new who did own it. She opened her eyes.   
"Jaime!" She ran into his arms and started crying, but he hushed her.   
  
Tyler came in a minute later with Caitie's son. They all quietly went down stairs. They froze as they   
heard some one coming out of the kitchen. They heard Billy's voice. "Call for me when it's ready   
Maurine." They could see him now. But a second later Maurine called out, "It's ready sir."   
  
He turned back around and the four crept out of the house.   



	22. Chapter 22: Our new Life

Chapter 22: Our new Life   
  
They immediately went to the police department. Caitie had to sit in a small room and confess to the   
police everything that had happened. Her bruises were examined and after her, they questioned her   
son. Maurine was brought in for questioning, but she had a little more information for them.   
  
A few investigators came into Billy's home. Billy denied ever taking Caitie, but he didn't have much   
of a chance since he'd been in prison for kidnapping Jaime before. But because of Maurine's   
testification, they found something else that gave them reason to bring him in.   
  
In one of Billy's father's wine bottles, a piece of cloth was glued in a strip around the inside of the   
bottle. It was soaked with poison, so that if anyone poured the wine, the poison would come out   
with it.   
  
Billy was convicted for the kidnapping of Caitie and Jaime Roth, and for the murder of his father   
and step mother. All of Billy's money bought him a very reliable lawyer, and he was only sentenced   
80 years to life in prison, no bail.   
  
The night they all were able to leave the station, they all went to Val and Tyler's for dinner. Caitie   
cooked.   
  
The night was filled with laughter, cheer and noisy children.   
  
"Anna, Anna, no don't break mommie's Anna NO!" Some where in the distance, glass shattered,   
and as Val got up to go run to the sound, everyone else at the table laughed.   
  
"So Caitie. What are you planning on doing now?" Hank asked Caitie.   
  
Caitie and Jaime looked at each other. "Wait till Val gets back, and we'll talk." She answered.   
  
The next few minutes, there was a lot of tension at the table, as everyone sensed Caitie had some   
big news for them.   
  
When Val came back, everyone settled down and waited for Caitie's news. She stould up, and   
Jaime stayed seated, but held onto her hand. "Jaime and I want to move down here, actually. I'm   
going to start writing school, and he's going to start at the hospital. They need a pediatrician. And in   
about 6 months, were going to get married."   
  
Everyone was silent. So silent it almost scared Caitie. Finally, a loud squeal came out of Val's mouth.   
Then everyone was cheering, and sharing congratulations.   
  
After dinner, the men put the children to sleep, leaving Val and Caitie alone to talk.   
  
"Caitie, are you sure about this?"   
  
"Of course Val. Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"You whole history."   
  
"Val, that's just what it is, history. Nothing more. I love Jaime."   
  
Val smiled and hugged her nest friend. "So, your going to let me help you plan your wedding right?"   
  
After everyone fell asleep, Caitie and Jaime went out back to take a breather.   
  
"So." Caitie said.   
  
"So." Replied Jaime.   
  
They both looked down and smiled.   
  
"It's kind've weird, isn't it?" Caitie asked.   
  
"Yeah. I mean, before we ever went out in high school, who would've ever thought we would get   
married?"   
  
"I know. Jaime, do you regret anything?"   
  
"Besides letting you go, no. You?"   
  
"No. Nothing. I mean, what if things were different, and Billy never came back? Who knows if we   
would be right here, in this moment right now?"   
  
Jaime leaned in and kissed Caitie. "I love you Caitie Roth."   
  
"I love you Jaime Waite."   
  
They held each other a while. "How could things get any better than this?" Jaime asked looking into   
Caitie's eyes.   
  
Val opened the door. "Um, Caitie, there's a phone call for you."   
  
Caitie took the phone from Val's hands. "Hello?"   
  
"Good evening Caitie Roft." Said the voice on the other line. "My name is Michael Wellington. I'm in   
charge of Billy's income, and inheritance. Billy no longer has access to his account, or to any other   
thing of value he owns. Because Billy was his father's only son, his money must go to the next   
biological family in line."   
  
"You mean?"   
  
"Yes mam. Your son had just inherited all of his father's, well, anything Billy owns now belongs to   
Jaime."   
  
The End.   



End file.
